


The Unknown

by TheFoolsKnight



Series: Tiny Bites of Malec [8]
Category: The Eldest Curses Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Book 3: Queen of Air and Darkness, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnight
Summary: Magnus, sick with the unknown warlock disease, has a talk with Alec about his fear.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Tiny Bites of Malec [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732912
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	The Unknown

The evening sun of Los Angeles was shining its light through the large glass windows as Alec stepped into the bedroom, holding a glass of water with a sparkly straw dropped into it. Closing the door behind him silently, he turned to Magnus, who was lying in bed, a thick blanket covering him. Carefully, Alec padded over to the bedside and sat down, running a hand through Magnus’s hair - which was free of any products and glided like silk between Alec’s fingers. Magnus shifted and opened his eyes, closing in immediately on the glass in Alec’s hands.

“How are you feeling?” Alec asked, pressing the back of his hand to Magnus’s forehead, which felt unnaturally cold.

“Do you want the truth or a lie?” Magnus asked, his voice low and hoarse, and Alec winced, his hand pausing its ministrations on Magnus’s hair.

Right now, Alec would give anything to know that Magnus was feeling at least a little better, but…

“The truth,” Alec whispered.

Magnus cracked a tiny smile and moved to rest his head on Alec’s thigh. “I still feel like shit.”

“Oh.” Despite having anticipated it, Alec’s heart dropped.

He moved his hand to behind Magnus’s head, tilting it up, and held the glass of water close to his lips. Magnus took the straw in his mouth and sipped, the room silent as night while he drank. Alec simply looked down at him, his heart aching for his love.

When he was done, Alec placed the glass on the bedside table and sank down into bed, letting Magnus snuggle into him.

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus, who was now resting his face against Alec’s chest.

“You smell nice,” Magnus muttered, shifting his body closer to Alec’s.

Despite everything, Alec’s lips twitched into a smile. “Thanks. It’s the sea air.”

Magnus turned his face up, bleary eyes boring into Alec’s, and asked, “Are you sure you want to stay here?”

Alec frowned at the sudden change in topic. “Why?”

Magnus’s eyes flickered away, towards the wide windows on the other side of the room.

“I’m turning into a demon, after all,” he said factually. “Something could happen. I could hurt you.”

Alec exhaled, lowering his head and kissing Magnus’s forehead. “You won’t.”

"But what if-" 

_ "You won't,"  _ Alec said. "Have some faith." 

Magnus looked a little displeased. "I just want you to be safe." 

"I am safe." 

" _ Alexander- _ " 

" _ Magnus _ ," Alec returned. 

When Magnus kept giving him that bleary eyed petulant stare, Alec sighed and said, "Magnus, I have not walked away from this for the last five years. What makes you think I'll start now?" 

"I could hurt you." Magnus said again. "If something happens… Max and Rafe-" 

"Will be fine," Alec interjected immediately. "Because nothing is going to happen to us." 

Truthfully, Alec was so,  _ so _ afraid. 

Not for himself. Never for himself. All of his fear and more was only for Magnus. That something would happen to him. That he would go to a place where Alec couldn't go. That he would lose Magnus forever.

But for Magnus's sake, he kept it all to himself. 

Magnus stared at him for a long moment, then sighed and snuggled into him. 

"If you say so," he said. A moment of silence passed before Magnus spoke up again. 

"Thank you, Alexander." 

Alec frowned. "Why?" 

"If it weren't for you..." Magnus said in a low voice. "I don't know what I would've done-" 

"Hey, none of all that," Alec interrupted gently. "You're my-"  _ husband  _ "-boyfriend. It's my duty." 

Magnus snorted, and Alec could somehow sense his smile tucked away in the folds of Alec's sweater. "Well,  _ boyfriend,  _ you're doing your duty brilliantly." 

"Go to sleep," Alec scolded, but it had no real heat to it. 

A tiny half-hearted chuckle later, Magnus fell silent. 

Alec held him close throughout the evening and the night that followed. Despite everything, a sliver of hope remained in Alec's heart. Things would be fine. 

They had to get married, after all. 


End file.
